neo_geofandomcom-20200223-history
The King of Fighters 2003
The King of Fighters 2003 is a competitive fighting game produced by SNK Playmore for the Neo Geo arcade and home platform. It is the tenth game in The King of Fighters series and the first KOF game to become a tag tournament as well as the first one to be published by SNK Playmore. It was also the final KOF game developed for Neo Geo MVS and AES hardware, which has been the primary platform for the series since the first game in the series, KOF '94. The game was ported to the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The PS2 and Xbox versions were released in North America in a two-in-one bundle with the preceding game in the series, KOF 2002. Gameplay The 3-on-3 Team Battle Format is used once again, but instead of the round-based tournament-style format, in which one member of a team replaces a defeated teammate for the next round, the game uses a Multi-Shift format that allows players to change characters during the middle of battle as the 3-on-3 Tag Battle Format. When "Change OK" sign is displayed above the Power Gauge, the player can do a Quick Shift and change characters immediately, or perform a Switch-Off Attack' against the opponent, which will consume one Power Gauge stock. The game also features a Tactical Leader System, in which one of member of the team is designated by the player to the Leader, giving the character access to an exclusive move known as the Leader Super Special Move (in addition to the regular Super Special Moves), which usually requires two Power Gauge stocks to perform. As in the previous game in the series, the player's Power Gauge can hold up to three stocks at the beginning of a match but unlike the previous game, the player start with a full gauge of three stocks. When one team loses one of its members, the maximum capacity of Power Gauge stocks is increased by one, giving the losing team a handicap against the opposing team. Unlike the previous KOF games, each hit only earn 100 points. Plot The fighting competition of the highest standards, on the greatest scale in the world - "The King of Fighters." Here on this stage Rugal was defeated, the Orochi were contained and sealed away, and the mighty conglomerate NESTS was taken down. A myriad of unfolding dramas. Yet these were always hidden behind some sort of thick veil or other, remaining out of the public eye. Even with such a checkered history, the opening of this year's King of Fighters was decided on. The sponsor of the competition was, yet again, a mysterious personage, and owing to the circumstances, various suppositions traveled through assorted lands like wildfire. But in spite of all the hubbub, one veteran contestant after another made their intentions to enter the competition known. Upon verification that numerous well-known fighters had entered the competition, the heretofore discreet media coverage of the event shifted into 24/7 overdrive. With the announcement of the inception from this KOF tournament of the new "multi-shift" rule, allowing competitors to freely tag off during battles, the competition developed into a social phenomenon and monopolized discussions around the world. Newspapers and magazines put together feature articles almost on a weekly basis while ersatz critics pounded their desks and made impassioned commentary on TV day after day about this rule, which simultaneously required a speedy execution of the match and a unified team strategy. "There is still an awesome bunch of fearsome contestants in this world." Gato, Tizoc, Duo Lon, Shen Woo. ...and Ash Crimson. What made their names more and more familiar via the Internet was, without doubt, this moment of uproar concerning the present KOF. Will these contestants be able to become the new stars capable of shaking up the KOF tournament? Or maybe...? And during these crazy days, the preparations steadily went along. The venues of local competitions were determined, the schedules were completed, and the spectators moved from one location of the preliminary matches to another. To create the atmosphere of a true street fight, venues were established in city centers, the events of the competition were broadcasted live on giant screens, and various stadiums scaled to hold tens of thousands of people were procured in cities throughout the world during the period of the tournament. Characters Hero Team *Ash Crimson *Duo Lon *Shen Woo Fatal Fury Team *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Tizoc Art of Fighting Team *Ryo Sakazaki *Robert Garcia *Yuri Sakazaki Korea Team *Kim Kaphwan *Chang Koehan *Jhun Hoon Ikari Team *Leona *Ralf Jones *Clark Still Outlaw Team *Gato *Billy Kane *Ryuji Yamazaki Women Fighters Team *King *Mai Shiranui *Blue Mary Benimaru Team *Benimaru Nikaido *Shingo Yabuki *Goro Daimon New Psycho Soldier Team *Athena Asamiya *Hinako Shijou *Malin K' Team *K' *Maxima *Whip Three Sacred Treasures Team *Kyo Kusanagi (Team edit) *Iori Yagami (Team edit) *Chizuru Kagura (hidden character) Mid-Boss *Kusanagi Main Boss *Adelheid Hidden Bosses *Maki Kagura (Sub Boss with Chizuru Kagura) *Mukai (Main Boss, can be accessible by during different objectives) Reception References External links *Official Japanese Website *Official English website Category:2003 video games Category:SNK Playmore games Category:Arcade games Category:Neo-Geo games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:The King of Fighters games Category:Fighting games used at the Super Battle Opera tournament